


生理课的教学事故-A支线

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	生理课的教学事故-A支线

韩文清敲了半天门都没人回应，再看了看拉得密不透风的窗帘，他的眉头皱得紧紧的。

就在韩文清忍无可忍打算直接踹门时，门开了。

穿的整整齐齐的喻文州给了这位被晾了半天的政教处主任一个歉疚的眼神：“老师久等了。”

态度是十万分的诚恳。

韩文清站在门口往里看了一眼，里面一片乌漆麻黑，只有投影幕布上放着科普视频，广播腔的背景音震耳欲聋。

学生们都正经危坐，聚精会神地盯着视频。叶老师则一副没骨头的样子塌着腰站在了讲台后面，手肘还撑着下巴，朝韩文清偏了偏头，声音有些沙哑：“老韩啊，我课还没上完呢，会我今天就不去了啊。”

韩文清的眸色暗了暗，反手关上了门，再打开一整排灯，扫视完整个班级后淡淡地开了口：“那叶老师来拿一下会议文件吧。”

韩文清从文件夹里抽出几张A4纸，却站在了原地，完全没有递给叶修的意思。

叶修只能用手撑着讲台直起身子，提了一口气朝韩文清走去，没了讲台的支撑，他连腰都几乎直不起来。

班里静悄悄的没有一点声音，全都盯着叶老师软着腿朝韩文清的方向挪。

叶修感到后穴里的精液随着他的步伐正沿着光滑的大腿往下流，也不知道裤子湿没湿。前面被学生们操得狠了，现在连小腿肚都在打颤，每一步都走的无比艰辛。

就在叶修伸出手碰到A4纸边缘时，韩文清突然把纸往回一抽，叶修下意识地就想去够，虚软的腿因为这个前倾的动作立刻罢了工。

眼看叶修就要摔倒在地上，坐在第一排的几个人都想往上冲。

韩文清往前跨了一步，在叶修摔倒前把整个人带进了怀里。一只手扣住了他的腰，另一只手覆上了圆润的屁股。

“叶老师这节生理课上得可真不容易。”韩文清沉着嗓子意味不明地说道，手下重重地揉搓着翘挺的臂瓣，“累坏了吧。”

叶修想从韩文清怀里挣脱的动作因为这句话一僵。

假模假样坐在教室里的众人也装不下去了，有好  
几个脸色难看地站了起来，孙翔更是已经一只脚踏了出去。

韩文清无视了所有射向他的敌意目光，扯住叶修的裤子直接褪到了膝盖，还带着掌印的的屁股和流着精液的的淫穴一下子暴露在了教室的日光灯下。

最后一层遮羞布被撕掉，叶修彻底变了脸色，公开处刑的难堪感让他拼命地挣扎了起来。孙翔也已经跨到了讲台上，拉住了叶修的手，想把他从韩文清的怀里拽出来。

韩文清禁锢住叶修的手纹丝不动：“滚。”

孙翔梗着脖子站在那，犟得像头驴。喻文州只得拽了拽他，小声提醒：“别忘了，他是政教处主任。”

要是惹恼了韩文清，直接把这件事捅到了政教处去，他们几个可以换学校，叶修的职业生涯可就全完了。牵扯到叶修，孙翔再不甘心，也只能愤愤不平地退了回去。

韩文清满意地看着众人的示弱，一群毛都没长齐的小兔崽子敢跟他抢食？韩文清抱着叶修朝讲台走去。将讲台上的实物投影仪打开，直接把叶修摆到了实物展示台上。

“上生理课是吧。”韩文清调整了一下实物投影仪的角度，把镜头对准了叶修的下体。

已经射了好几次的性器软软地耷拉着，被放大了无数倍后投影在了幕布上，瞬间吸引去了台下人所有的注意力。

“那我就来教教大家什么叫做真正的做爱。”韩文清把叶修翻了个身，这下后穴对准了镜头。

屏幕上被操得红肿的穴口正一吐一吞着白浊，叶修羞耻地几乎想钻到地缝里。虽然他看不见屏幕，但他完全能够想到现在被投影出来的东西有多么淫荡。

“不要......不要看......”叶修两只手捂住了脸，不敢去看下面人的表情。

韩文清拉过叶修的左手，挟持着他的手腕，将叶修的中指和食指并拢插进了翕合的后穴里。随着叶修手指的进进出出，源源不断的精液从后穴里流了出来。

下面坐着的众人眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着屏幕，胯下又开始硬得发疼，有几个人已经拉开了裤链，在课桌下撸了起来。

韩文清抓着叶修的手指来回抽送，几次碰到了前列腺，这种被自己猥亵的奇异感弄得叶修羞耻不已却又饥渴万分。他只能咬住自己的右手腕，才能勉强不发出淫荡的声音。

见后穴里的东西清理的差不多了，韩文清才扶着自己的欲望操了进去。

屏幕上清晰地显示出了韩文清的龟头是怎样顶开了穴口，一点点挤压进去的，连穴口被撑开的褶皱都看得一清二楚。

韩文清操起人来，一点都不含糊，每次都是整根抽出，再整根地捅进去，交合处不时有媚肉被带进带出，就连抽插时溅出的汁液都被投影仪忠实地放映着。

韩文清虽然是政教处主任却有着体育组组长的体魄与力气，直撞得叶修觉得自己的腰都要断了。

叶修已经忘记了投影仪的存在，一心一意全放在了自己快被操坏的小穴上。

“啊......呜啊......慢一点，腰......腰要被顶断了。”  
叶修刚哭着讲完求饶的话，就觉得后穴里的那根又大了一圈，马力更是又加快了一倍，交合处都被操出了白沫。

叶修几次被顶出了讲台，额头差点撞到第一排的课桌。叶修被操得再也说不出一句讨饶的话，只剩下了含糊不清的淫叫。

张佳乐坐在第一排就那样直勾勾地盯着叶修被操到失神的脸，下身撸动的手不停加快，喘息不断加重，最后低喘着射了出来。

藏在课桌下的阳具射出一团白色的浓稠，直直地射在了叶修的脸上。

猝不及防被射了一脸，叶修迷茫地伸出舌尖舔去了嘴角的一滴精液。

“操！骚货！”孙翔也射出来了。

韩文清不爽地掰着叶修的下巴扭了过来，俯下身去就是一个暴虐的吻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着叶修的下巴一点点滴落在了地上。

因为深吻的关系，插在后穴里的粗壮阳具又进入到了更深的地方，叶修觉得自己要被钉死在鸡巴上了，爽得几乎翻起了白眼。

一吻结束后，叶修还没回神，韩文清本来扣住他腰的手，一个用力又把他抱了起来。

仗着强大的臂力，韩文清直接抱着叶修走下了讲台，像巡视领土的国王一样骄傲地在自己的子民面前游行。

韩文清的阳具还埋在叶修的穴肉里，每走一步，龟头就狠狠地捣在娇嫩的肉壁上，后穴里被操出的淫水一路上滴滴答答了整个过道。

最后韩文清在孙翔的桌旁站定，把叶修放在了孙翔的课桌上，将两只修长的腿架在了自己的肩膀上，对叶修的后穴发起了最后的冲刺。

孙翔黑着脸看着叶修在自己的课桌上被另一个男人操得双眼失神，直到最后尖叫着射了出来，紧握的手心已经被指甲扎出了血珠。

韩文清轻蔑地看了孙翔一眼，把叶修的两腿分得更开了一些：“老公操的你爽不爽？”

“爽......啊爽......老公的鸡巴捅得骚心好舒服，呜......啊又操到了，啊啊啊啊......”  
叶修尖叫着又一次达到了高潮。


End file.
